Rachel's Broken heart
by animearlinefreak
Summary: After detective Richard Moore solves another case Rachel can't take the pain anymore and decides to put an end to it all. Can Jimmy stop Rachel in time before it's too late? One shot!


Hey guy's I just thought of this story in a dream I had, so I'm sorry if you guy's were expecting my other story. Don't worry I'll get on it soon. So I really hope you enjoy this.

Some of the scences and characters are going to be out of character and if my spellings bad sue me! This is going to be a one-shot.

enjoy!

Rachel's Broken heart

preview on Rachel's Broken heart:After detective Richard Moore solves another case Rachel can't take the pain anymore and decides to end her pain. Can Jimmy stop Rachel in time before it's too late?

Chapter one:Rachel's Broken heart

"Yet again Richard you solved another hard cracking case." Said officer Megure congratulating Richard for his hard work but of course Richard wasn't the person who solved the case, it was Conan.

But Conan wasn't exactly a little boy. He was a seventeen year old ace detective, trapped in a boy's body, trying to find the men in black coats who made him like this. But still he found no leads to there where abouts.

It's been about year and a half now since he been in this body but at least he gets to stay close with Rachel.

Rachel opened the door to her dad's office as Conan jumped off the couch. "Hey Rachel how was karate class, did you kick some butt?" Conan asked with anticipation.

She looked down at Conan and said. "Of Course. Conan what do you want for dinner?" She said from the kitchen getting water in a pot ready.

"Uhh...you decide."

"Okay." she said getting out ingredients for what appreared to be pasta.

Conan took a sit at the table watching Rachel cook, and for some reason Rachel seem to be acting different lately.

He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something wrong with her.

'Hum Rachel's been acting strange lately I wonder why. I'll make sure to ask her late...' His thought's were broken when Richard came through the front door drunk. Probably celebrating solving another case. Richard always got drunk when he solved a case, it was a habit of Richard's.

He ploppled down at his desk as he asked Rachel where his dinner was. 'Boy now I know why Rachel's mom divorced him.' Conan thought as he helped Rachel put dishes on the table.

Richard took a sit at the table as everyone started to eat. At the table it was mostly quiet except for Richard's ranting on and on about the case and how great of a detective he is.

But Conan didn't pay much attention to him he kept his eyes on Rachel. She seem to be down about something. He was going to ask when she stood and said she was done. She grabbed her plate heading to the kitchen.

Conan went after her but she already went to her room. He went to her room slowly cracked opened the door and saw Rachel sitting on the window sill. She seem to be deep in thought.

Thinking she didn't need to be bothered, closed the door behind him heading to his room. 'I don't think I bother her now, I should wait till morning to ask her.' With that thought he tried to get some sleep.

Back in Rachel's room.

Rachel was at the window sill thinking about the one person she loved Jimmy. Lately she hasn't heard news from him which frightened her. She was afraid that maybe something awful has happened to him, maybe that's why he's taking so long to get back.

She sighed hugging her legs. 'Jimmy where are you, have you forgotten about me or...do you want to forget me? Jimmy I need to know, please come home for my broken heart.' Tears comming down her face as she pulled back her sleeves revealing cut marks she made to herself. She started cutting herself since the last time she saw him. When he solved the case he was competing with Harley. After that day he stopped calling her, he didn't even leave her any messages. She felt that he left her and didn't want to have anything to do with her.

She went to her bathroom and took out her razor pulling out her arm. On her arm she had scratches of different sizes, some small and some deep into the skin. But of course she never could go deep enough. She made two more slashes in her already bruised, scarred arm.She put the blade away covering up the cuts with bandages before heading to bed.

The next day Conan tried to talk to Rachel but she was already out the door before he could even muster a hi or good morning. He sighed as he walked to school.

He arrived just before the bell rang as he took a sit next to Mitch, and George, and Amy. They known Conan since he first shunk, but they didn't know Conan was really Jimmy Kudo.

But Conan didn't pay much attention to school work since all his thoughts were on Rachel. He decided to take a nap in class since he didn't get much sleep last night. He woke up a couple hours later by George. He rubbed his eyes before he realized the class wasn't there. "Where did the class go?" He asked still tired from the lack of sleep.

"They went to lunch and we didn't want to leave you here so we woke you up." Said Amy in a sweet voice. "Okay." Conan said, getting his lunch box, heading off to the cafeteria.

He didn't eat much, he was too worried about Rachel to even think about eating. His friends were worried about Conan. Normally he would eat all his food and listen to them as they talk about Mask Yahvia or any other super hero shows.

The bell rang as they walked back class when someone decided to speak up. "Uhh...Conan are you feeling alright, you don't seem like you usual self, you should go the nurse if you not feeling well." Mitch says, placing a hand on Conan. The others agreed with Mitch but Conan told them he was fine, taking a sit at his desk.

Rachel to wasn't having a good day either. She didn't eat her lunch and she skiped her last class and went to a local dojo to practice some Karate moves, hoping it would make her feel better. It helped just a little but not too much. She grew tired quickly when she faced an opponent and she almost past out from exhaustion.

The Sinsae told her she needs to go home and get some rest since she didn't look to well. She took his advice and walked home. By this time it was around 2:30 when she arrived home. She sat on the couch putting her books down as she took a deep breathe.

'Jimmy wasn't there again today, when is he comming back? I mean he's going to have to make-up his work.' She turned to look at the stack of papers she brought home from school. She brought all the assignments that Jimmy has missed all year as she sighs, looking up at the ceiling. 'It's been months now that Jimmy hasn't come back from his last visit.' "I think I should eat something."

She hopped off the couch to make something. Four minutes later she finished cooking a small meal for herself as she eats some of it. But she wasn't too hunger so she throw it away as she hears someone putting a key into the lock of the front door. She peers to see who it is and see's Conan walk in.

Conan spots Rachel and is surprised to see her home so early. "Rachel why are you home so early?" He said walking up to her.

She smile's a weak smile. "Ohh I wasn't feeling too well and decided to come home early." She said heading to her room.

"Rachel." he goes up to Rachel. "Rachel I'm very worried about you, you've been acting strange lately."

She was shocked to her Conan say this and felt like she was being backed into a corner. She really didn't want to answer his question. She laughed as she petted Conan on the head. "Ohh don't worry about me Conan I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me Kay!"

But Conan wasn't convinced he was going to apporoach her with it again when he see's Rachel sneeze. "Are you okay Rachel you don't look to well."

She smile's weak and said she's fine as her skin turn a pale color before passing out.

Conan was shocked and scared when he saw Rachel fall, he runs to her trying to wake her up but she doesn't respond. He feels her head and feels she has a fever. He drags her to her room pulling her into bed as he searches for a thermonter. He puts in her mouth and looks to see her temperature. After a few seconds he see's her temperature is 104 degrees.

He's shocked to see how high her temperature as he goes to the kitchen and whips up some chicken soup. He sit's it besides her as he takes a washcloth and wipes away her sweat. He rolls up her sleeves to wipe the sweat of her arms and see's the gashe's and bruises on her arm. He rolls it up more afraid to see what was behind her sleeve. He finds more bruises and scars on her arm as he pulls it down, sad at the sight.

He stares at Rachel's sleeping face as tears fall down his face. 'Rachel why did you do this to yourself?' He pulls her hair behind her ear. She stirs in her sleep from his reaction as he leaves her room.

The phone rings as Conan picks it up. "Hello."

"Ohh it's you the brat. Is Rachel there, I want to ask her about why she left school early."

It was Serna one of Rachel's friends. Conan rolls his eyes hearing the name Serna gave him as he tells her the news. "I'm sorry but she can't talk, she's very sick right now."

"Ohh poor Rachel, should I come over to see her?" she asks.

Conan wanted to just hang up on her but he told she shouldn't come, she needs to rest.

She said bye and hung up the phone as Conan thought about why Rachel had a friend like her. As he returns to her room. He see's Rachel up and looking around her room as Conan enters her room.

She turns to Conan and asks how she got here and Conan told her. She grabs her head feeling a migraine comming as she asks Conan to get her an aspirin. He gives her the aspirin as she takes it.

Conan sit's down on her bed as he stare's at the floor. "Rachel, why is there cut marks on your arms?" He says facing her. Rachel panic's and tries to hide them more as she speaks. "Conan I'm sorry but somethings been bothering me lately and I can't seem to take it anymore." She turns to the soup beside her and smile's at Conan. "Conan did you make this for me?"

Conan blushe's as he nods his head. "Ohh that's so sweet of you Conan." As she begins to eat.

Conan was happy to see her eatting and decided to leave her alone. Not to long after Richard comes home as Conan tells Richard about Rachel's condition. He didn't tell Richard about her marks, he didn't want Rachel to be yelled at when she's not in the condition to be. Even though he would never want her to get yelled at.

Richard goes to his daughter to check on her. That night Conan slept in his room and Richard slept in Rachel's to watch over her. Though Conan really would have wanted to watch over her but since Richard's there he had no reason to worry. Even though he didn't sleep at all, too worried over Rachel.

THe next day Rachel's temperature went down but Richard forbid Rachel to go to school and said he would stay home and take care of her. But Rachel said she was fine by herself and that he shouldn't miss a day of work. It took awhile but Richard finally let Rachel stay home by herself as he went to work. Though Conan didn't want to go to school. But Rachel convinced Conan she'd be alright, so he went.

Rachel stayed in bed most of the day and to get something to eat. After 2:20 she got up and went to the living room and sat down. She stared at the phone expecting it to ring any minute now, waiting for the call Jimmy would make. But the phone didn't ring. She sighed and thought. 'What's the point of waiting if he hasn't called me in months.' Frustrated she throws the phone across the room.

She lay's her head against the couch. 'Maybe his case's are more important to him than I am.' Her body starts to shake as tear roll down her cheeks. "Jimmy doesn't care about me, if he did he would at least call me, to see if I was alright but he doesn't."

She wipes away her tears as something in her mind struck her. "What if Jimmy has a girlfriend and he's afraid to tell me, what if Jimmy is in the hospital or worse...what if Jimmy is d...dead?" "No he couldn't be dead, he couldn't." Tears started to form once again in her eyes as she went to the kitchen and picked up something sharp.

She holds it above her head as she begins to speak. "If Jimmy is really dead than I should join him." Her hands start shaking like crazy as she brought her shaky hands to her stomach stabbing herself. She falls to the floor as she see's the door open.

Conan opens the door as he spots Rachel on the floor. Panic runs through his body as he runs to her, to see a knief threw her stomach as Rachel was slowly loseing consciousness.

"RACHEL!" he yells tears rolling down his eyes. "Why Rachel did you...?" He couldn't even form a good sentence. Rachel reaches for Conan's hand as she begins to speak. "Conan I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you but...I just couldn't stand Jimmy being gone for so long, it seems Jimmy has forgotten about me he never calls me anymore and." Tears rolled down her face. "And I'm so sorry you had to see this Conan." She slowly started to drift away.

Conan started rocking Rachel gently, trying to keep her awake. "Rachel, please hold on." He left her side to call an ambulance but the phone was off the hook. He hooked the phone back up as he made the call. He hung up the phone and told Rachel the ambulance will be there soon.

He went into the kitchen and got out of the bottle Harley gave them as a present. He drank a big glass full as Rachel watched him. She was shocked to see Conan drinking the alcohol as she was trying so hard to stop him. "C...Conan please...don't drink that...it's not good for you..." She was even more shocked when Conan started sweating and having chest problems.

"Conan?" She tried pulling her body up which caused her more to help Conan. Conan on the other hand was growing back into his old normal self. He approached Rachel, pulling her down so she wouldn't suffer even more as he smiled at her. Patting her head he began to transform right in front of her eyes. His bone's growing as he painfully looked at Rachel's scared face. He smiled as he cupped Rachel's face. "Rachel I'm sorry if I haven't said anything about this before, I was trying to protect, to keep you safe from the men in the black coats. I really...wa...wanted to tell you but I didn't want to get you in any danger."His voice started to mature into it's original form.

Once he was in his original body the ambulance came, putting Rachel on a stretcher but Rachel wasn't paying much attention the parmedicates she just stared at Jimmy. She whispered I'm sorry before closly the doors shut. Jimmy watched as the ambulance took Rachel to the hospital as he went to Richard's office to tell him the news.

Richard, Jimmy, and Rachel's Mom arrived at the hospital as they sat in the waiting room. Richard kept starring at Jimmy wondering why he showed up out of the blue. The doctor came into the room about an hour later. "The operation was a success, you can see her now." He lead the way to Rachel's room as everyone followed.

The doctor opened the door to her room as they saw Rachel. She was wired so some breathing machines and had some Ive's drawn from her. She looked very pale. Everyone approached her with gifts in their hands. They set her gifts on the table as they took a sit beside her, Jimmy right next to her. Richard and Rachel's Mom looked at Jimmy wondering why he was was here as they sat in silence by Rachel.

It was dark when Rachel woke up. She looked around her very small hospital room spoting her parents holding each other hands asleep. 'They look so good together.' But she remembered how her dad was a womanizer as she rolled her eyes. 'Than again, maybe not.' She turns towards the window to see Jimmy there gazing at the city below. His head resting against his palms starring at nothing in particular.

He snaps out of his trance feeling someone starring at him, he turns to see Rachel starring back at him. "Rachel." he says in a soft voice approaching her bed. She looks down ashamed to see that look in his eyes before speaking. "Look Jimmy I'm very sorry that I did this but you stopped calling me and I was afraid that something awful has happen to you, so I..." She was trembling her body shook voliently. "I'm so sorry Jimmy." He took her in his arms trying to calm her down. "Please Rachel don't cry, I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." Tears started to form in his eyes as he held her.

She wiped her tears away as she nodded. He looked into her eyes and felt that this was the time to tell her how he feel. He took a deep breathe. "Rachel I was to tell you this sooner but I couldn't, so I'll tell you now." He starred into her face and finally said what he wanted to tell her. "Rachel I...Rachel I care about you and I don't want you to do that to yourself because I LOVE YOU." Shocked to finally hear the words she was longing to hear she held him in her arms crying tears of joy. "Jimmy, I love you too, I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

He smiled holding her chin ever so slightly before giving her a big passionate kiss, they both long to have. They both pulled away to catch their breathe before holding each other in their arms. The next morning as her parents woke up, they smiled when they saw Rachel with Jimmy holding each other in their arms.

The End

I hope you guy's like this so I'm looking forward to seeing your guy's reviews. So Review and I'll be seeing you guy's in my next story. "Sango's Life with the Preverted Monk."

Again this is the first time I've ever did something out of Inuyasha, so I hope you enjoyed this.

Till next time see yah!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
